After Dark
by simsgal
Summary: Everyone needs something. One needs money. Another needs love. Some need an escape. With this contract, do you swear to bind to your promise? To abide by these laws? Do you wish to give up your freedom and peace of being? To see what truly hides in the dark and shadows? "Yes." they all said. A choice each one will soon regret. Rated M for a reason. MODERN AU.
1. Meeting our Unfortunate Souls

**After Dark**

By simsgal

**This story is rated M and contains mature situations and references. The language used in this story as well as the actions may offend some. I am warning you now—continue reading at your own will. This story may contain spoilers so I wouldn't read it until after you finish the Grand Magic Games Arc, or Portal Thingy Thing Arc (You know what I'm talking about).**

**Guys I am sad to say this will probably be my last fairy-tail centered fic. I am growing out of the show but still in love with the characters, and dearly so. This story is an AU, which means alternatue universe. It is a modern story, taking place in 2012-2013. No magic. I will be giving you a sypnopsis on all my story progress at the bottom.**

**I do not own Fairytail.**

**Chapter One- Meeting our Unfortunate Souls**

**Lucy**

Was she really going to go through with this? Was "Catholic School Lucy" really standing in front of one of the most notorious crime business in Magnolia? Fiore even? The young girl sighs and looks at the napkin in her hand where she scrawled the information of the building. When you first came upon it, it looked like nothing, simply a corporation downtown with a few broken windows that the city was begging the overseer to get fixed. This was in a way, true because on the first and second floors there were cubicles and overused coffee machines, as well as a lamination machine and the constant ringing of dry office banter.

But upon closer inspection, especially near the back half of the building, was a secret organization that was only well known after dark. When those office cubicles closed and the last computer shut down, the back door opened and the hostile covers came up on everyone that worked there, but only after dark. To anyone passing by it was just a simple mattress and bedding company; _The Fairy Bedding and Mattress Corporation_; but all that changes, but only after dark. Next to the conspicuous building was a small pub, an office for lease, and across the down the block a gym and mom and pop corner store. It blended in so well that its other purpose stayed under the radar—especially by those who didn't even know of its "other purpose".

Sighing, the blonde girl makes careful, shaky steps to the side of the building. It was 6:53. Almost dark. She saw a few people leaving in the front, all giving her a look as she refused to make eye contact. She had just got off of her shift at _The 3 Zodiac Bar _and was aching to go home—but the simple bottle waitress paycheck wasn't helping with anything at all. At one point, Lucy belonged to one of the wealthiest families in Fiore, her father at the top of many lists. But, after Jude Heartfilia died he left a large amount of debt unbeknownst by his daughter and corporation. His business fell prey to unpaid loans and money and soon failed. All Lucy had was the will money, which was barely enough to pay for college at _Magnolia Coast University_ where she would be starting next month. She still managed to hold a nice apartment on _Lacrima _and _Faun, _on the third floor that overlooked the water. Her waitress job, and the occasional babysitting job paid for it as well as the rest of the will money. She felt like an embarrassment. Her father _was_ one the richest men in the city; and here she is struggling to live.

_Last Week- Wednesday_

_It was almost the end of Lucy's shift and she was ready to go home and soak in a hot bath. The catcalls and creepy looks combined with the glares from women were enough to make her roll her deep, brown eyes or have a snippy attitude, but she always kept a smile, revealing her row of perfect, white teeth. Salvda Aquarius was really getting on the girls' nerves today, but Lucy felt especially victimized by the blue-haired tyrant._

"_Oi, girl, hurry up and clear the tables so I can go. Button your shirt all the way." She growls. Lucy sighs._

"_It is buttoned all the way, Salvda."_

"_Brat, that's Ms. Aquarius to you." Her boss sneers. "Maybe you should lose some of that weight." Lucy shrugs and doesn't let the jabs get to her. All her life she had a very shapely and curvaceous body and there was nothing she could do about it._

"_Yes, Ms. Aquarius." Lucy strains. Her rude boss walks away as a small, white haired girl walks up. She's only about 4'11 but is cheery and usually optimistic. Her onyx eyes shined with passion._

"_Don't worry about her, Luce. She's been really snappy since her boyfriend broke up with her." She was also a huge gossip. Lucy smiles at the petite girl._

"_I know, I know, Plue. I just wish I could earn some more cash. I'm getting by but sometimes I just want some extra stuff, you know?" Plue frowns and sighs._

"_I totaled my car last week so I've been having to use all the money I get that's 'extra' towards that." She laments, placing lemonade on a booth and giving a child a napkin. "Here you go sweetie."_

"_That sucks." Lucy herself decided she preferred walking. It might not be as safe, per say, but she enjoyed seeing the city sights she never could on a secluded estate as a child. In her youth she only went to school and home, and went oversees briefly or to neighboring towns where she would stay in boring hotel rooms._

"_Right man? Oi, Lucy. Go handle the dude outside." Lucy glances at the man briefly. He has on shades and a backwards hat. He wears a plain black t-shirt, revealing somewhat of a tattoo. "He was asking for you." The question is apparent in the blonde's eyes' as she makes her way outside; Plue gives her a nervous look._

"_Hi, welcome to The 3 Zodiacs, I'm Lucy and today I will be-"_

"_Write this down now. Here is a pen." _

"_W-what?" the man doesn't give her a chance to grab anything so she reluctantly gets a napkin._

"_30655 West Derei Blvd. Come in through the back. Don't drive a car there—walk. Come only after or right before dark" Lucy gives him a skeptical look. "I know you need money, Lucy. He can help you."_

"_Can I get you something to drink?" she asks quietly, slightly scared._

"_Water to go." She nods and licks her lip before going in to get him a water._

"_What'd he want, Luce?" Plue asks, carrying an empty tray between her arm and side, swiping her bangs from her face._

"_J-just a water." Lucy replies. She goes back out and hands him the water. He hands her a one dollar bill, gets up, and blends into the crowd, leaving a confused and slightly scared Lucy. She looks down at the napkin, crumpling it up and putting it in her apron pocket. __**What a creep**__, she thinks. Sighing, she goes back inside, hangs up the apron and clocks out. She's about to leave when she goes back to the apron pocket and gets out the napkin with the mysterious information on it. She shakes her head. "Bye Plue, bye Virgo." Lucy calls behind her shoulder as she two girls smile and wave._

"_Bye Luce. See you tomorrow!"_

There wasn't enough power in the world to help her stop shaking right now. Her delicate fingers held the napkin but they kept shaking and wouldn't stop. It wasn't because she was cold, oh no, on this fine fall night it was a nice 72 degrees with a slight breeze. It was because she was scared. She was at the building, approaching the back, and hoping for the best.

**?**

The brutish guy pulls out a cigarette, much to the brunette's disgust. She loathed smoking, because it reminded her of the crap orphanage she grew up at. She remembers distinctly her closest friends there smoking, and it grossed her out so much she eventually told them to stop or she wouldn't talk to them anymore.

They stopped talking to her.

"Can you not smoke?" she asks the guy, as he looks at her over his cupped hand where he is about to try and relight. He chuckles a dry chuckle and shakes his head.

"Sorry, dollface. A smoke makes the euphoria 10x betta'." He states as if it's the easiest thing in the damn world and it frankly pisses the young girl off. "So how much will that be, Cassie?"

"it's _Cana_." She snaps. She pulls her sweater over herself so she's bundled up more. "And it'll be 150." She tells him.

"I'll give you 175. You were pretty good." She ignores this and instead looks at the ugly hotel carpet. What was wrong with her? Why was she resorting to these things? If only she had the guts to go up to her father, one of the richest men in the country, she could stop doing these things and be with him and never look at these nasty men and places again. She glanced at her reflection in the streaked mirror. Her dark brown, wavy hair was long and flowing, looking at the rope of cigarette smoke that came from the man's mouth, she decided to tie it up. Her eyes were dark brown, and her lips were pink and plush, yet usually in a frown. Her body was a treasure, a beauty to most—but she scowled everytime she looked at herself because so many others already have pried upon it.

"Thanks. Bye." She simply says. She takes the paper, rolled into a rubberband, and leaves the hotel room before the creep gets anymore ideas. She didn't like doing this.

If anything, Cana Alberona _hated _doing this. She not dared to use the "p" word or even the "e" word. She preferred the phrase "special company". But, she had to eat and sleep somewhere. Her apartment downtown was a small studio but a great escape, especially after a long day and with a bottle of Brandy. She gets on the elevator and smiles at the little girl that smiles at her. The little girl oblivious to the true darknesses of the world that lay hidden in shadows, in the corners that lack sunshine. But Cana is aware of it all, and misses when she thought everything was good, when she believed every family had a dog, a 2 story house, and family game nights. But her nights consisted of mostly, super long showers and intense scrubbing as well as drinking and watching prime time, oldies movies.

The young girl begins to walk to the black car with the tinted windows. She says nothing as she gets into the passenger.

"My cut?" a voice rings. She rolls her eyes but hands him 125 dollars. She got to keep 55. She sighs and looks out the window. The man looks to her and cups her chin as she shakes away.

"Hey, don't worry kid. Any closer to finding your dad?" she shakes her head and wraps herself in her sweater, knees to her chest.

"No, Bacchus." She says abruptly. "Take me home."

"Okay. Want any grub? A drink?" she nods.

"A drink would be good." Bacchus observes the girl next to him and sighs quietly. He drives off after the red light hues to green.

"So uh, we got a new girl today." Bacchus states, Cana chuckles but its cold and lacks amusement. She continues to look out of the window.

"I pray for her. She has no idea what she's gotten herself into." Cana mumbles. _At first it doesn't seem so bad, but then it spirals into an uncontrollable repetition._ She thinks. The brunette then turns on the radio, not really listening but not wanting to talk to the driver, either. Bacchus pulls up to a small bar near Cana's house. She storms ahead of him and into the building as he rolls his eyes at her.

"Cana wait up. You almost knocked her over." He says referring to the waitress carrying a tray full of drinks, who was now giving Cana a dirty look. "Sorry about her, she had a long day." The shapely brunette is already ordering them drinks and is staring ahead.

"I hate it so much, Bacchus." She whines. He smiles at her and sits down, rubbing her back but she flinches away. "Don't touch me."

"You can quit, you know." Cana looks pissed. She looks infuriated.

"_You know fucking well that isn't true. I belong to him and I am his property and I am under some sort of contract. If I try to leave he'll kill me. So why don't you just stop being an insensitve prick, okay?" _Bacchus frowns and looks down, a bit embarrassed.

"All you need to do is get money and buy yourself out." She gives him another look, and then downs her drink as soon as she gets it. _Wrong choice of words, _he thinks.

**? **

"Welcome home, baby!" the small blue-haired girl hugs her parents, her mom openly as she nuzzles her. But she hugs her dad more tensely.

"How have you been mommy? Daddy?" her dad adjusts his glasses, a natural frown on his face.

"The ministry has been fine, dear. So many people have given their life to god, thanks to us." He says. Levy doesn't care about this at all. She found her parents' over-religious ways a bit overbearing and suffocating. Her father was way more involved, to the point of one night dragging her through the church aisle and throwing her onto the chancel, her screams were not enough protest.

_5 Years Ago_

"_All I did was kiss him, daddy!" she shrieks as the grip on her shirt is released harshly. Father McGarden was having none of it. He points a finger at her accusingly._

"_Leviana you are lying! I know you're lying! You have sinned with that boy and I know it! But Jesus can forgive you and remove your sins if only you repent!" He tells her as she wipes her red eyes—she's been sobbing the whole way there._

"_All we did was k-kiss." She reasons, body shaking._

"_He was going to use the words of Lucifer to get you to go farther! Leviana boys do not love you! Boys will never love you! They only want you for one thing and to pry upon your virgin body!"_

"_Daddy stop!" she screams. Her father doesn't want to hear it and instead storms down the aisle, towards the door. "Daddy NO!" Levy tries to chase after him but falls of off the chancel in haste._

"_I should've had a son—he wouldn't have cast himself into damnation this way." At that Leviana stops chasing her father. She slumps on the floor, sniffling as the church doors slam and she's alone. She suddenly becomes very scared. The numerous statues of Jesus and angels are looking down upon her, and it makes her nervous. She crawls under a church pew and covers her ears, then begins crying herself into a troubled sleep._

_It was true. Levi McGarden wanted a son that he could pass his ministry onto after he was old and frail. Levy has heard her father say many times that a woman could not keep up the church as a man could, much to her mother's chagrin. From what Levy knew, she was supposed to be a boy—Levi the II. But, on that day her mother gave birth to Leviana, Sona McGarden saw the disappointment in her husband's eyes as she quickly added the "ana" to the girl's name. The hazel eyed, blue-haired child did nothing wrong but was already disliked by her father._

_But, Sona was never one to protest—she was a quiet wife, always agreeing, and by her husbands side as the classic "preacher's wife". This very thing is the reason why Levy always went to her mother for comfort, always her mother's comforting pull and scent. Her father would simply shake his head and leave her crying._

_She loathed him, but her heart could not bring itself to actually feel that way towards her father._

Levy knows she'll have to go to church with them this Sunday. She was staying home for a week, then going back to school at Magnolia Coast University that Monday.

"So how is school, Leviana?" Her mother ponders while stirring her tea.

"It's great. The studies there are amazing." She gushes. Levy was attending Magnolia Coast University, an English Major in Secondary Education—it was always her dream to be a teacher.

"Any young men catch your eye?" her father asks hopefully, yet sternly from over the top of his glasses. Since he did not have a son, he heavily relied on Levy getting married. The blunette rolls her eyes.

"No, daddy. No one yet." She tells him, sighing. He smirks knowingly. It burns Levy up.

It's not like she was ugly, in fact it was quite the opposite. The small girl had wavy, shoulder length blue tresses and milky white skin that seemed to almost glow. She had a subtle curve to her body in all of the right places, and learned to love herself even with her A chest and small backside. Everything on her matched—a small 5'1 with small features. Boys on campus regularly tried to get at her, but she would refuse. She was too focused on her studies—and frankly, it made her a bit nervous. Unlike what her father believes—Leviana McGarden was 22 and still a virgin. She has never gotten farther than a makeout session, and that was just fine with her. She believed that whomever she was to have sex with, when she does, will be someone she loves deeply and cares for. Her mother instilled this value in her at a young age. Her father did as well, but more harshly, and as she got older he simply dismissed her, assuming she already had lost her virginity.

"That's okay, baby. Well, you must be tired. Go ahead and go up to bed." Her mother rubs her hand and pats it.

"Goodnight, Leviana. Remember to pray before bed." Leviana smiles at her father forcefully before going up the stairs and around the corner, a familiar path she's taken many times. She enters the room and smiles bitterly. She immediately looks at the crucifix decoration above her bed and goes to take it down, she puts it in the drawer harshly and goes for some sleep clothes in her suitcase that her mother just brought up.

"Leviana, your father loves you. He's just—tense, okay? Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams." She kisses her daughter's head of blue hair that matched her own. She closes the door behind her as Levy gets out shorts and a t-shirt.

"That's hard to believe." She mutters. Putting on the clothes, she goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Returning back to her room, she immediately gets into bed and turns off the nightstand lamp; the dim glow turning into pitch black as she closes her eyes. She was so tired she fell asleep without praying. Not that she cared.

**?**

The phone continuously rings, and many are gone at this hour. Most people are at home, bonding with their families and having dinner, while the young detective was sitting at her file filled cubicle, cursing everything in the world.

"Fuck… Why is the phone ringing? It's like 9 at night, damn." She grumbles before rolling over to pick up the phone. She places it between her ear and and shoulder, and blows a strand of blonde hair from her eye sight. "Criminal Justice, Magnolia Precinct." Her voice rings happily, immediately switching tones- even though she was dog tired. "Detective Realight."

"When will you be home?"A familiar voice rang; sighing, Jenny loses her professional demeanor and rolls her eyes.

"Hibiki, I already told you to stop abusing this number or we'll have to write you up." The young man just laughs and Jenny can picture him in her mind.

"Who is _we_? It's not like I called 911." he teases. "Are you seriously still up there?"

"Obviously. Laxus just picked up a new case involving a councilwoman murder and I've been on my toes with it." Hibiki hated when Jenny talked about work, he found it extremely boring.

"Yeah I heard about that, Ultear Milkovich, right?" Jenny nods, her ponytail swishing even though he can't see.

"Yes, her." She hears a thud noise over the phone. "Oi, are you throwing a ball in the house?"

"No, bye." The young man hangs up and she shakes her head, smiling at him. She looks at the engagement ring on her dainty finger and knows everything will be fine. After this case closes, she can get a little more relax time with Hibiki and her friends.

"You're still up here, Realight?" Speaking of, Investigator Sherry Blendy strolls in with two plastic cups of coffee from the diner next door. Jenny sees the beverage and her blue eyes light up.

"Oh, Thank god Sherry you're a life saver!" she grins and begins drinking the coffee, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know. I just stopped up here—I was picking up Ren's laundry, and thought I saw a light on in here. Thought you could need a miracle." Jenny nods before continuing to flip through files. "I hate when Laxus does this—he literally piled this onto 4 people." Laxus Dreyar was the chief of the Magnolia Precinct. He was a very high-strung and strict man who usually piled lots of work on a few peoples' backs', which was taxing yet a compliment at the same time since he only assigned his best detectives and officers.

"I know, I'm one of them." Jenny sighs. "Erza isn't making it any better. She's sending me out into the field tomorrow and I'm pissed." Lieutenant Erza Scarlet. The blonde scowls; but she wasn't going to refuse. Erza was above her, and was very serious about almost everything. Both Jenny and Sherry swear they've only seen the woman smile twice.

"Hey, at least you can have some officers to boss around." Sherry snickers. Jenny smiles at her friend's comment.

"Oh yeah—did you see that Romeo guy? He's a cutie." The pink haired-girl drinks some of her coffee, after giggling and checking her watch. Her dark blue eyes light up.

"Jenny, he's like 20. And you have a hot fiance waiting at home for you." She nods. "Come on, close it up for tonight. I'll walk you out." Jenny could not turn down that offer and begins to gather her things. She gathers her keys, purse, and breifcase- turning out the lights on their way down the hall. "God, Ren made some Alfredo and I'm dying to get my mouth on it." Sherry cheers, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.

"Is that the only thing you want to get your mouth on, honey? I see that hickey." Jenny tries not to laugh as Sherry's face turns the same shade as her thick head of hair, she tries to use it to cover her neck. "Here, hold this." Jenny hands the blushing woman a box as she locks the doors and makes sure they're secured. "Thanks. See you tomorrow, early."

"Bye, Realight." Both women head to their cars. Jenny places the box in the backseat and sighs, leaning back in her seat. She picks up her smartphone and calls Hibiki Lates. It rings 2 times.

"Hi baby. I should be home now—do you need anything while I'm out?" she asks him sweetly. She hears him banging a pan, Hibiki always made it so Jenny could have a hot dinner when she got home. On days when she worked late, he ate late with her. He was a writer for the _Magnolia Happenings_ Newspaper, covering the new artists section. Hibiki was an artist himself, and loved helping others with talent get discovered.

Right now, all Jenny wanted was to run into his paint covered arms.

"Finally, I'm starving." She playfully rolls her eyes. "Uh, no everything is good. I'll see you when you get home; love you."

"Love you too." She hangs up and puts her phone in her purse before turning on the radio. It was late and all she wanted to do was kick off her heels and change into a big t-shirt. She smiles at the thought. "I hope we're having spaghetti."

**?**

**The Next Morning….**

"Sting, I'm sorry."

"You fucking screw up. This is my _ass!_" Sting hits the steering wheel causing Angel to flinch. She hated when Sting got mad, especially when they were alone, he always got infuriated. He would never let her live her mistakes down. Last night, after an appointment, she fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Angel, the sleaze from last night had drugged her drink, and left the hotel without paying her.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep! You know that!" her usually sultry and soft voice is hoarse from yelling.

"I bet you kept all the fucking money for yourself, didn't you? You slut, you probably like getting banged in dingy hotel rooms, don't you?" Angel is used to this treatment but it still hits hard everytime he raises his voice at her, and she gets a burning sensation in her throat.

"No, no I don't!" Sting hits her headrest causing her to screech. "Sting stop! I can get the money!"she reasons, shielding her face.

"Stop shielding your fucking face. I am sick of your shit, Angel. You make it harder for me!" she wipes her tears and opens the door. "_Get back in the car, now." _He says it dangerously and with venom. Angel walks away and becomes scared as the blonde man, pissed also gets out of the car. She takes off her heels to run.

"_No! No Sting!"_ she pleads but he catches her. His fist comes in contact with one of her purple eyes. "No!" he's too strong and as she tries to pull away he pushes her back against the brick wall, her body thudding against the pavement as the air is knocked out of her. It was early in the morning so only a few people were around until the actual rush hour at 7—not that they cared. They would just continue to drive by.

"You are a fucking worthless piece of shit. No one will love you! You're a whore! So stop screwing up and maybe you can do something with your life! Now go get in the car!" he screams in her face as she doesn't breathe. She holds her eye as she walks back to the car, getting into the passenger. Sting follows close behind her and locks the doors. "Stop all that damn sniffling." She tries to quiet herself as she crosses her arms across her chest, shivering. Sting shakes his head and reaches in the back seat, and hands her a coat. She puts it on and looks out of the window, at the early morning shuffle of people about to go to work. "And make sure you cover that up. It's disgusting as hell." He spats about her eye, turning up the radio.

_How did I end up in this nightmare? How has this become of me? Sting is right—I am just some lousy whore. No one could love me. _Angel thinks this, but holds in her tears.

"I'm hungry." She says quietly. Sting barely nods and pulls into a drive-thru.

"Hi, Welcome to Flitter's; what can I get you?" the voice rings from the speaker. Sting looks on the menu.

"Can we get a black coffee and the hotcakes, please?" he looks at Angel and sighs. "The blueberry hotcakes." He adds. Angel ignores this and continues to look out of her window, wishing she could just fly away from this. She wishes she could be with her sister, Yukino, back at home. But she was stupid, and decided to run away… what a young foolish girl she was.

_Luckily, J took me in. _It pains her to even think "Luckily." But, at the time, she was young and just needed a place to sleep at night. She was so pleased with the money she was making, and within two months she already had her own small apartment and was taking online classes.

Everything went sour, fast in a matter of weeks. Her goal now was to get out of her agreement as quickly as possible. It seemed like her freedom was getting farther and farther every day. She felt as if a chain was holding her down. Sting handed her her blueberry pancakes and she began to eat them, folding them like a hotdog and dipping them in syrup. Sting drinks his coffee.

"You should really learn to behave." He scolds her. He put his hand on her leg and runs it up her her thigh, which is revealed in plain black shorts.

"Fuck off." She hisses at him as she just shakes his head. He drives her home.

She gets out of the car, and Sting leaves as soon as she does. She sniffles, still upset and walks up to her apartment. In the lobby she gets numerous looks and a few shake their head. She just glares at them and goes up the stairs because she hates being close to people on the elevator that are constantly judging her—they felt like they were better than her and she despised it, so she usually took the stairs.

But right now, she left like trash and felt as if they were better than her.

When Angel gets up to her apartment, with contemporary decor such as silvers, oranges and whites, she goes straight to her room and takes off her tight clothes, replacing the shorts and tank top with sweatpants and a t-shirt. She then goes to the bathroom and reaches into the cabinet for her sleeping pills, all she wanted to do was sleep. After closing the medicine cabinet, she glares at herself in the mirror. Sting gave her the name _Angel _because when they first met he said her prescence was heavenly. Her hair was pale blue, long and cascading down to the small of her back. Her face rivaled that of a goddess, skin smooth and lips plushy naturally. Her eyes were small and intimidating. Right now one was swollen. She hissed at her reflection and wiped her tears away harshly, and began splashing water on her makeup drenched face. Water got on the floor and she didn't care as she took 3 pills and laid on the now drenched rug.

She forced herself to sleep.

**Chapter One/**

**Okay so this concludes the first chapter of After Dark. It was long, I know, but I wanted to introduce some of the primary characters of the story. There are a lot more, but this chapter focuses mostly on the main group. As you can see, I will try to keep the characters as in-character as possible so it doesn't become to OOC. If you haven't noticed, the mentioned main characters (so far) mentioned are Lucy, Cana, Levy, Jenny and Sherry, and Angel. Regarding the ages of the characters, it varies person to person—for example Erza is 29 and Laxus is 32, meanwhile Lucy is only 22. **

**I have looked all over to make sure there are no stories similar to this and didn't find any at all, so I went ahead and wrote this. I had been wanting to write it since November, but I felt like I would be juggling too many stories, but I was getting so many good ideas I just went ahead and started. Do not steal my idea. Don't be an asshole, okay? And if I happened to steal your idea and its actually published on the internet and you show me some proof, I'll take this story down, okay? I swear there was not anything like this, though.**

**So right now I have about 3 active stories. Those stories are:**

**Maya's Dilemma, a Girl Meets World Fanfiction : I am on about chapter 9 and I am definitely continuing this story. Hang in tight Lucaya shippers, I have great stuff coming up for you. This story will be around 45+ chapters.**

**Just Levy, a Fairy Tail Fanfiction: Also continuing. I try to update this story in bulk,Like 4-5 Chapters at a time since I don't have internet and I hate making you guys wait 50 years. This story will be long, at around 60 chapters or so.**

**And WTF is Fairy Tail On? A Fairy Tail Fanfiction: This is the only story I don't update frequently because I just write things as I get the idea, whereas with my other stories I'll sit, think, and marinate on good storytelling. This story may be long or may be short, depending on how many chapters I post. It isn't a canon kind of thing, it only has small mini-arcs and oneshots that are mostly unrelated to eachother.**

**THINGS TO KNOW:**

**Salvda Aquarius: Aquarius**

**Chancel: The stage area in a church, but it's not called a stage in very strict churches, as they refuse to view church as a "performance" and naming their chancel a "stage" would do so.**

**Church Pew: The bench thing in churches.**

**Italics Indicate thoughts and things that happened in the past. Both will be marked. Thoughts in the past will either be bolded and in italics or I'll simply state "he thought/ she thinks while…"**

**That's it. I just wanted to get this information out there.**

**Hope you like this.**

**-Simsgal**

**Riauna 2015 March©**


	2. Her Day on the Job

**After Dark**

By simsgal

**This story is rated M and contains mature situations and references. The language used in this story as well as the actions may offend some. I am warning you now—continue reading at your own will. This story may contain spoilers so I wouldn't read it until after you finish the Grand Magic Games Arc, or Portal Thingy Thing Arc (You know what I'm talking about).**

**I do not own Fairytail.**

**Chapter Two- Her day on the Job**

**?- Thursday**

Lieutenant Scarlet grunts as she sends the hanging bag another punch. Sweat is dripping down her face and she wipes it with her arm before swinging at the bag more. It was seven in the morning, and she didn't have to be in at work until eight.

The redhead loved going to the gym in the mornings to help her wakeup and meditate on things. Bickslow recommended the gym near her place, the one that he goes to on occasion if his usual gym is too packed. Since that day, almost every morning Erza stops by the gym before work. She gets there at six, works out a little, sometimes spars with others there, and then goes home to shower and goes to work.

The tall girl notices her phone light up and then it starts to vibrate and ring. Panting, she takes off her boxing gloves and goes over to the phone, looking at the screen before accepting the call. She places her hand on her hip and looks at a few others work out as she talks on the phone.

"Hey, Scarlet. Are you supervising the field work today?" a man's voice asks her. It was Laxus, the chief of the station.

"Yes, sir. I am until Detective Blendy shows up to assist Realight." She tells him, wiping her sweat away and drinking some water. Laxus makes a grunting noise of approval.

"Good. After that I need you to stop by the forensic lab and check out some stuff." Erza winces. She hated going to the lab—being around all of those corpses made her so nervous and frankly frightened her.

"O-okay." She says. Laxus snickers.

"What? Afraid of a few bodies?" she rolls her rich brown eyes and gathers her gym bag after putting her boxing gloves in.

"Ha, no. Be there in about an hour, Chief." Laxus closes the line and Erza is on her way so she can get home.

Once she gets there, she drops her gym bag on the floor by the couch and goes straight to the shower to wash off the sweat and dirt she worked up. The hot water cascades down her body, and she scrubs her face to feel further invigorated. She washes her hair with sweet-scented shampoo and rinses. After her shower she dries off, simply towel dries her long, red tresses, and puts it into a damp yet professional bun on top of her head. Going into her closet, she picks out simple grey slacks and a plain light blue button-up. She looks at herself in the mirror.

Erza always thought she was average. Not beautiful, but not ugly. She didn't feel like she was someone you would stop to look at on the street because they took your breath away. She thought brown eyes were plain and always wished they were blue. Smiling at herself slightly, she puts on mascara and chapstick, and then goes to her small kitchen so she can have her morning coffee and some toast.

**?**

"Hey." Bisca goes up to her husband's desk and leans against it. "Whatcha working on?" his eyes are glued onto the screen. It was his day off and he was still determined on working. Asuka had been dropped off at school about an hour ago and the two were home alone.

"Just some stocks. Pretty boring but Samuel wanted to look over and balance it." Bisca pouts.

"It's your day off, come on let's do something." She whines, rubbing his shoulder which gets his attention. She notices he tenses up at her touch. She turns the chair and begins to straddle him in the office chair. "I'm so bored. Entertain me, Al." she whispers before kissing him. She moves his hands so they're firmly on her ass that's barely covered by her jogging shorts.

Bisca still had a very nice body—she enjoyed working out and had her own yoga studio downtown. At 34 her breasts were still perky and her butt was nice and firm. Alzack begins kissing back as she moves her hands to grip his face as they made out. He pulls away abruptly.

"These uh, stocks. Need to be balanced out." He tells her. She gives him a look and then looks at the computer screen, and the desk which is covered in files and books. She sighs.

"Are you kidding me?" he just looks at the computer screen. She shakes her head in disbelief. She gets off of him and crosses her arms. "School finally started and Asuka will be gone most of the day and you're going to fucking work? On your day off?" Alzack swivels back to the screen.

"Well, I have to work, okay? It's been a real load on my shoulders. This is important." He tells her as she scoffs.

"_Important?"_Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Bisca's purple irises are now glaring. "Alzack out marriage is important. My sex life is important!" she states him as she looks up at her.

"I'm really busy right now, okay? Can we not do this this morning? Please? Can I just?" he gestures to the computer screen. Bisca, fed up goes behind the desk and unplugs the desktop.

"I hope you saved whatever you were doing, asshole." She then leaves their home office and goes into the bedroom and slams the door.

_Fucking Alzack. Am I not sexy anymore? Am I getting old or something?_ The woman laments these things in her mind as she flops down onto the bed. She goes over to the vanity and looks at the wedding photo in a picture frame. She grins at it, and picks it up. She was so young—so curious and vibrant yet she wanted to be tied down with this man.

At the time his hair long, down to his neck and she probably weighed about ten pounds less. She puts the picture back in its spot and looks out the window. _Maybe I am getting older. Boring; _she sighs, thinking to herself. She sees a young girl jogging down the sidewalk and shakes her head.

Bisca and Alzack lived in the suburban part of Magnolia, that was about 45 minutes from downtown where the actual hustle and bustle was situated. Alzack preferred it, he didn't like getting caught up in a lot of things. Bisca herself liked the rush of the people, the constant chattering—it kept her young.

But now, she felt very worn and tried. She goes to the mirror and lifts up her shirt.

"I could lose 5 pounds." She tells herself, poking at her stomach. She then fingers at the ends of some of her emerald green hair. "Maybe a dye job." She continues poking and prodding at herself before deciding to go for a jog before heading to work. She walks past the office and Alzack is still working, more adamant than ever. "I'm going for a jog, sweet." she calls out, putting her tresses in a ponytail.

"Mhm, Okay." Is all he says.

"I love you." She says, opening the door.

"You too." Her eyes widen as she looks back in the direction of where the office is, down the hall. She goes out the front door and puts her music in before picking up a steady pace and jogging. She was actually quite active, so a jog was nothing for her. She thinks about what happened that morning so much her head begins to hurt.

_You should lose some weight, dye your hair… Maybe get a boob job. Tan a little. Do something—you're so boring, Bisca. _After arguing with herself in her head she stops at a stop sign to catch her breath and decides to make a call. The phone rings 2 times.

"Hi, thanks for calling Sakura Beauty, what do you need? This is Shae." Bisca bites her lip then sighs.

"Hi, Shae. I was wondering if you could fit in a wash and dye." The other end is a bit loud and you can hear laughing in the back.

"Hmm, oh yeah I have something open. Three, on Monday. Is that good?" the young man's voice rings. Bisca smiles and nods.

"That's perfect. Thanks so much—my name is Bisca B-I-S-C-A Mulan."

"Cool, great, See you Monday." The line ends and Bisca begins to jog back home. No more Mrs. Boring.

Jenny

The blonde yawns and tries to hide it. She had been at the site for about 2 hours and it was boring her to death. But she had to be there, per Laxus' orders. They were inside of Ultear Milkovich's apartment, where apparently the woman was found dead. Jenny walks up to an officer observing some notes left on the table.

"So, how long has this place been empty?" Jenny asks the young man. He looks up at her and blushes.

"Oh, uh well it says here that the only other occupant is on vacation in Ryuzetsu with her… fiance." Officer Conbolt speculates.

"Hmm… do we have a name?"

"Meredy Reese." She writes this down on her little notepad and then clicks the pen back in. "So with what we're getting at, it wasn't a romantic relationship between Reese and Milkovich?" Jenny asks him. He immediately blushes crimson and shakes his head.

"Oh, no. Here, I'll let you read these." He leaves the notes on the table and walks away quickly as Jenny snickers. _He's adorable, _she grins. The white gloves slip onto her hands and she picks up the letters and begins scanning it with her sea-blue irises. It wasn't adding up to her—there seemed to be some sort of relationship. More than a roommate situation. Maybe more of a sister-like bond?

"Detective Realight, in here!" she places the letters back down by the evidence number card and follows the voice that called for her.

"Yes, Milliana?" The young girl is in Meredy Reeses' room. It resembles that of a teenage girl, oddly, even though in the document she is said to be 21. Jenny sees what Milliana is gesturing at. The bed is unmade. "What the hell…. Milliana can you go get Sergeant Gryder?" she asks the young girl politely.

"Yes, Detective Realight."

"Call me Jenny." At this the brunette smiles and goes off to find her superior, ponytail swishing behind her. _Who leaves for vacation without making their bed? _She ponders. She squints and uses her glove to pick up a single blond hair from the pillow—it was long and slightly curled at the end. She places it in a small bag and holds it in her hand until she can give it to the forensic crew that would be there in half an hour. She observes more of the room. She goes over to the vanity and looks at some of the girl's pictures: a graduation photo with friends, a beach photo, they are all girls. There is a photo of Meredy and a young man. Jenny takes a picture of the latter with her phone and then props it back up, in the mirror.

"Yes, Realight?" Jenny swivels around to see Doranbolt Gryder standing in the doorway. She blushes at his presence, feeling young and foolish like Romeo. Doranbolt was 30 years old, and very attractive. He had a small scar on his cheek from an incident when he was a rookie. He had messy bedhead black hair, and mossy green eyes.

"Bed is unmade—found that really strange because most people like to come home to a clean house." She states simply.

"Hmm, that's true. She is supposedly on a vacation with her fiance?" he asks as Jenny nods. She reaches in her pocket for the small bag.

"Also, I found this hair on the pillow." She hands him the bag. He looks at it, and puts his gloves on before taking the strand of hair out of its confinement.

"Are you sure it's not yours?" He teases as she grins.

"Not with a split end like that." She chuckles before picking up the photo. "I have a feeling this is the fiance." Jenny adds as Doranbolt puts the hair bag in the bag and puts it in his pocket. In the picture, the young man has long, blonde hair down to below his shoulders that is messy and beach-like. He's tall, over 6 feet. He and Meredy wore matching dark blue swimsuits—his trunks and hers a simple bikini.

"Defintely blonde." He says. "You think it could be his hair?" Jenny shrugs.

"Why would he be here so recently?" Doranbolt's usually serious face turns into a joking one.

"Why do you think, Realight?" she glares at him playfully. "This girl is a babe." He snickers as she snatches the photo away.

"You stop, horndog." She begins to leave the room after placing the photo back.

"While we're at it, let's get the lab to check the sheets for suspicious stains!" he calls after her as Jenny just shakes her head at him, smirking.

Doranbolt Gryder has been working with the Magnolia's Criminal Justice for a long time and loved it. He was always offered higher positions but he always politely refused because he loved working with the new recruits. He said it made him feel young. _Old coot, _Jenny thinks while observing other people.

"Lieutenant Scarlet." Jenny nods at the slightly older woman respectfully and with a smile.

"Realight." The redhead replies. They begin to walk together through the living room. "How are things going here? Find anything?" Jenny's austere demeanor is back.

"Uh yeah, there were some notes on the table regarding Meredy's absence." Erza nods.

"Yeah, yeah, I read those—Milliana showed them to me."

"Went in the bedroom and found some hair on the pillow."

"Milkovich's?" Jenny shakes her head.

"No, it was in Meredy's room so I'm guessing it might be her fiance's. I gave it to Gryder so he could give it the the lab crew once they arrive." The blonde looks at her watch. "They should be here any minute." Erza nods.

"I'm stopping by there after here to look at the body."

"Yikes." They both simper a bit.

"I'm running for coffee, anyone want anything?" Sho asks. Jenny nods.

"Hell yes, get me a light sugar extra whipped cream chocco blend, thanks Sho." He nods and takes the seven bucks she gives him. Erza takes out a ten.

"Sorry, no change, Sho. Get me some cake pops." Sho smiles cutely at the two ladies.

"No problem, pretty ladies."

"Thanks Sho, you're the best." Jenny gushes. The young man then leaves to go to the coffee shop after getting more requests. A coffee could really boost her up right now.

**Sherry**

"Mm, Ren." Sherry pulls away from her boyfriend's kissing. "I have to get to the scene. Jenny says Erza is about to leave." The bronze-skinned man rolls his eyes and continues to kiss her any way, placing his dark hands on her pale thighs as she straddles him.

"Just." Kiss."Don't go." Another kiss. Sherry moans as he bites her lip. She then tries to get up.

"I wish I could stay but I can't this is important." She pouts, crossing her arms over her faded orange t-shirt and perky chest. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asks him.

"It's like, 11." He states with his same rude-sounding tone—even though he really isn't being rude. He just sounded like that. She curls some of his black, messy hair around her finger.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asks him again. "Oatmeal?" he rubs his face but nods as she smiles at it. "Okay, I'll go make my baby some oatmeal." She talks to him in baby-voice.

"You better stop that." He warns. "Go." He tells her softly. As she gets up he smacks her ass, revealed in dark blue cheekies and then puts his hands behind his head and looks at the ceiling. He thinks about the first time he laid eyes on Sherry, and how he knew that she was perfect and that he wanted to be with her. He didn't show it, of course. Ren rarely let people see his sensitive side—only his close friends and family witnessed it, and of course Sherry Blendy, his girlfriend of two and a half solid, love and lust filled years.

Now of course they argue, but they always work it out—even though Ren is quite stubborn. After sighing, he finally gets up and goes to the drawer to get a t-shirt to put on with his boxers. He goes to pee, which seems like an eternity to him. He then goes into the kitchen and living room area, which was nicely furnished with both of their complimenting tastes. The couple lived in a nice townhouse about 15 minutes away from where Sherry worked and 30 from Ren's real estate office. He turns the stereo on so soft neosoul rings throughout the house. He leans on the counter and watches his beautiful girlfriend make them both breakfast. He loved her long legs, they were so lengthy and added to her model-like posture. Sherry was tall, about 5'8. She used to be very self conscious about it, but Ren loved every single inch of her, and he towered over her anyway at 6'1. He felt like they fit together perfectly.

The pink-haired woman notices her significant other staring and grins before putting some of her dark pink hair behind her ear. Ren goes around to put some coffee on the pot, reaching over the stove above her head to get the coffee liners. Her cheeks flush—his touches still made sparks run throughout her body, especially the accidental ones. After getting everything set up so they both have coffee with their oatmeal, Ren leans on the counter where the sink is, admiring her gorgeousness.

"You're gorgeous… you know that?" he mutters huskily to her. She giggles and goes to get bowls out of the cabinents.

"Mhm. You're incredibly amazing. Did you know that?" she asks back as they go to sit at the table. Ren laughs revealing a dimple.

"Of course." Sherry rolls her blue eyes and goes to get the butter, brown sugar, and milk to add taste. "Be careful at work today." He tells her sternly. Sherry liked when he got commanding.

"Yes, sir. You better sell some nice condos or something.

"Oh trust me, I will."

**Levy**

Levy wakes up a little after noon. Her eyes adjust to the light pouring in through the window and then she realizes she's not in her college dorm, but in her old bedroom. Sighing, she blinks at the white above her some more before rubbing her eyes and getting up. She goes to her suitcase and pulls out her bathroom stuff as well as clean clothes to wear, and she lays them on the unmade bed.

Once in the shower she washes her hair and scrubs her body clean—Levy loved invigorating showers. The small girls stands under the almost scalding water, and when she is done rinsing her hair the bathroom is steaming and smells like cotton candy.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she goes across the hall to her room and closes the door to get dressed. She puts on the blue t- shirt that showed a little of her stomach and the white shorts that stopped a little lower than mid-thigh. She simply puts her wet hair back in a matching headband and then goes downstairs where her mother is playing soduku and her father is sitting on the couch, reading the paper. _Who still reads the paper? _She wonders while huffing.

"Well, good afternoon, Leviana. Finally decide to get up?" her dad asks teasingly as she tries to hide her eye roll.

"Yes. Good afternoon." Her mother smiles at her.

"Baby we saved you some breakfast, it's in the microwave." The older woman tells her daughter. To Levy it feels oddly tense in the room. She shrugs it off and goes to eat her breakfast ham and cheese eggs as well as grits. Her mom always made the best breakfast. She heats up the food and goes to get herself orange juice. She leans against the counter and exhales as the microwave counts down.

"Shit." The small girl mutters to herself after the plate burns her hand. "Why are you so hot?" she sits the plate on the kitchen counter-island so she can eat alone. But, before she slides into the barstool, she goes towards the staircase but stops to listen.

"Levi you have to tell her. I think she needs to know." _Another kid? _Levy thinks. _Poor him_. she scoffs. But then she hears something else.

"Sona, she's going to throw one of her little hissyfits. You heard what she said last night." Father McGarden mumbles.

"Exactly, honey. She loves that school. I won't let you snatch her out of it." At this Father McGarden gives his wife a look, peeking over his glasses.

"You will not instruct me on what to do, Sona. I am the man of this house. I made the right choice for me, you, and my admiration for the Father." He snaps. Levy's eyes widen. "Besides, she was wasting away at that damned school. All she probably did was toss her body around and attend parties with filthy boys." Levy had heard enough.

"Enough!" Levy shrieks, hands on her hips as she glares at her father.

"Leviana, do not yell. Do not raise your voice." Her mother says, using her full name meaning she was serious. The blue-haired girl does not care.

"Stop beating around the damn bush and tell me what is going on." She spats venemously. Her father stands up, towering above her, newspaper still in hand.

"You will not talk to your mother or me in that tone! I knew sending you off to college would be a bad idea! You have gotten even more flippant than usual." He growls back. Levy says nothing. "From your attitude to those shorts! You even dress like a harlot."

"Levi-"

"Quiet, Sona. It is your fault, we could've had a son. Levi the II would've been a better child than you, he would obey me and walk in the path of god." Sona gasps and hides her face in humiliation, looking at the floor. Levy is pink faced. "But that's okay, Leviana because you won't be going back to that university.

"W-what? You cannot keep me from going to school! I worked hard to get there and I'm not leaving now!" she screams. Levi had enough. He takes the newspaper and smacks Levy across the face with it.

"_LEVI!"_

"Quiet, Sona! You will speak only when spoken to! Now go upstairs!" Like a loyal puppy, Mrs. McGarden obeys and trudges up the stairs, giving Levy a pitiful look. Levy holds her face and is about to run out of the house. "Go ahead, run. You always do, Leviana. But you'll end up right back here. You have no more college money. I invested it into the church so we can save others from damnation—Leviana you need to help yourself."

"_I fucking, hate you."_ She sobs. _"I love that school, daddy! How could you do that what will I do now?" her eyes begin to blur as she thinks of her roomate and her classes, and all the fun she has being away from home. She thinks of the library and the late night study sessions and the parties she has been to._

"I don't know. Figure it out."With that Levi goes upstairs and a door slams, leaving an upset and flustered Levy. She goes to grab her phone off of the kitchen counter and her keys and gets into her car.

She knows she shouldn't be driving in the hysterical manner she is in but she doesn't want to be in that house with a pushover mom who never speaks up and a highstrung oppressive dad. It takes her 3 times to get the key in the ignition but when she does she already knows where she's going.

Whould she even be able to finish her sophmore year? Would she be able to continue the semester, even? The thoughts of having to drop out because her parents used up her money tore her to pieces.

When she gets to the bar she slams her car door and hurries in.

She bumps into someone because her vision is so blurry. Levy falls down on her butt, and she stays on the ground and starts sobbing.

"Oh shit… are you… uh…" the man is mad and looks bewildered. "You should really watch where you're going." He says more harshly. Levy looks up at him and sniffles.

"Fuck off."she tells him before standing back up and pushing past him to go inside. The man just looks at her and shakes his head before going to his car.

_What was that all about? _He wonders. He gets a phone call.

"You need to come pick me up, Gajeel." The black haired man sighs and rolls his eyes.

"On my way, Wendy… how much did you get?" on the other line the young girl sighs.

"About 200." Her small voice says. Gajeel grins and then goes to his car. The sickos loved the young ones.

"Gihi, be there in 10."

**?- 2:30 pm**

"Okay, class. So after you solve the inside of your parenthesis go ahead and apply the exponent on the outside to the answer from the inside." The young teacher turns to face her class of bored and confused preteens.

"Wait… so how did you get 49?" someone asks. She sighs. These kids needed as much help as they could get. "Ms. Lockser this is really confusing." The voice sighs. It belongs to Asuka Connell. Juvia smiles at the 10 year old and goes over to her desk; there was a soft spot for Asuka and she didn't know why.

Of course, as a teacher she couldn't show favoritism or put one student over another. The blue-haired woman hoped it didn't show.

"Well, Asuka. What is the first rule of PEMDAS? Once you're down to basic operations?" The young girl thinks for a moment, before tucking some of her jet black hair behind her ear. Juvia gives her a hopeful look.

" Multiplying." Juvia nods and smiles cheekily.

"But there is no multiplication, so go ahead and divide this first part." Asuka writes out _54/4 _on her paper and then inputs it into her calculator. "14."

"Right, good. So what is 14 divided by 2?" Asuka rights 7 next to her work. "Okay and what's 7 squared?"

"49." Juvia bumps her fist, and gets back up.

"You got it. Okay so I'll go ahead and collect the homework, pass it up to the front, make sure your name is on it. You guys have quizzes on Monday so please study. Ms. Lockser want to see A's and B's." Juvia tells them. Juvia collects the papers passed up from the front row. The kids then start packing up so they can go home. Juvia looks at Asuka and then sighs because the inevitable would soon happen.

"Bye, Ms. Lockser!" a student calls out to her. She grins cheekily.

"Bye, Tommy. Work on your exponents, okay?" he nods and she sits back down at her desk, getting ready to input grades. Each child files out one by one as their parent comes or to go to their bike or older sibling.

Asuka is packing her things into her purple backpack and grins when her dad comes in.

"Dad!" Alzack Connell smiles at his daughter and hug her.

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" he asks her.

"Good. Ms. Lockser helped me with my math today a lot." Juvia sees Alzack smiling at he and a pink hue crosses her milky face.

"Oh yeah, it was nothning. She goes over to Asuka and kneels down. "And don't tell but you're Ms. Lockser's star student." Juvia winks and whispers. Asuka laughs and tucks more hair behind her ear.

"Well, we appreciate it." Alzack says. Asuka begins digging in her backpack and then fishes out an envelope.

"Oh yeah! Daddy I have to go give this to Carla."

"Okay, make it quick bug. I'll wait here." He tousles her hair as she runs off to give another student the envelope. "Her birthday party. She's excited because she'll be 11." He informs the teacher. Juvia feels very tense in the room with him. She goes back to her desk and sits, crossing her legs.

Alzack can't help but look at how long and smooth they are, even when her skirt stops at a little below her knees. His eyes travel up to her blue head of hair that was up in a clip so long neck was prominent. He walks around the classroom, looking at a few pictures drawn by students. Juvia clears her throat.

"Uh, Juvia has to go. Meeting. It was nice seeing you. Juvia loves your Asuka." She always spoke in third and second person—it was quirky but no one minded it.

"She loves you too." He says following her out, trying to avert his eyes from her backside that looks nice in the skirt.

"Say hi to Bisca for Juvia." She says sweetly while locking the door to her classroom.

"Will do." Alzack replies. Juvia smiles at him then walks off towards the other door down the hall. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she opens the door and plops down into the conference room. "There you are kid. Let's go home." Alzack says to his daughter before they leave the school buidling.

"Carla says she's coming." Asuka states excitedly.

"That's good. So you want ice cream?" Alzack didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer as he pulled up to the ice-cream stand.

"That'll be one birthday cake and one vanilla, please."

**Chapter Two/**

**Okay so that marks our ending for chapter two. There are still MORE characters that will be in the main loop. I wrote these chapters as a kind of sample to see if you guys like it. I want at least 5 reviews discussing any quirks, good things, bad things, anything. Encouragment would be good.**

**I just don't want to get to into this story and then it flops, you know what I'm sayin? HahaHAHAHA**

**Anyway **

**The ages are kind of everywhere for this. I will put who I've mentioned so far, not in order of age just listing their age ranges.**

**Kids: (10-11) Asuka, Carla**

**Late Teens: (18 and 19) Wendy**

**Early Twenties: (20-23) Milliana, Sho, Meredy, Lucy, Levy, Romeo, Plue, Virgo**

**Mid Twenties: (24-26) Juvia, Jenny, Unknown Man from Diner, Cana, Hibiki, Gajeel, Sting, Angel**

**Late Twenties: (27-29) Erza, Ren, Sherry, Bacchus, Bickslow**

**Early Thirties: (30-33) Aquarius, Laxus, Doranbolt**

**Mid Thirties: (34-36) Bisca, Alzack**

**Forties: Sona McGarden 43, Levi McGarden 46**

**That's all. Next Chapter should have some review replies when I read them.**

**-Simsgal**


End file.
